


Ananke

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: DCU Animated, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, POV Second Person, Triple Drabble, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've spent five years waiting, dreaming, <cite>aching</cite> for this moment, planning what you would say, what you would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ananke

You've learned a lot over the past few years, and you've made a lot of money using what you've learned, leaving a whisper-trail behind, though no name is attached yet to your kills. At least, no name that you've chosen. There's still time for that, and so far, nothing feels right.

You head home when you can't stay away any longer, Gotham's siren song calling you back. You circle your prey slowly. He doesn't have the sense to hide.

It's easy enough to catch him, to knock him out and tie him up. To beat him to a bloody pulp with a rusty crowbar that could be the same one he killed you with, if that hadn't been blown to bits back in Sarajevo.

"Damn birdboys," he wheezes when he finally recognizes you. "Don't even have the decency to stay dead." His laugh is a death rattle.

You've spent five years waiting, dreaming, _aching_ for this moment, planning what you would say, what you would do.

"Look at that," you say in false amazement. "You've finally made me laugh."

You take out your gun and put a bullet in his forehead, right between his eyes.

His laughter sputters out and something inside you quiets, like a fire that's been cut off from its oxygen supply.

You wish you didn't care so much; you know that's what'll get you caught, get you killed. You can feel it bubbling up inside of you, but instead of manic laughter, when you open your mouth, you let loose a hitching sob. You allow yourself one more choked, shaky breath before you clamp down and butch up.

You tear off the domino mask you've been wearing like a talisman and drop it down onto the wreckage of the body.

It will have to be enough.

end

~*~


End file.
